


Bird of Paradise

by DizzyDrea



Series: The Art of Seduction [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has a unique appreciation for creatures of beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> ritten for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #334 – Bird
> 
> I've drawn Billy as somewhat of a predator in this, stalking Amita and overwhelming her in order to get what he wants. I find that kind of power intoxicating, thus this story.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Billy stood in the short hallway, leaning back against the wall. They'd wrapped the case only hours ago, and were now downing beers and reliving the thrill of the chase.

He'd enjoyed meeting all of Don's team, but of all of them, Amita had quickly gotten under his skin. He'd followed her when she excused herself, intending to make his move away from the others.

She was like some exotic creature, a bird of paradise, so beautiful and breathtaking that he couldn't look away, even if he wanted to. Her hair was so black it was almost blue, and he could feel the itch to run his fingers through it coursing through his veins.

But she orbited Charlie, and the man had no clue that she was his for the taking. Not anymore. He'd see to that, even if it was just for one night.

She emerged from the ladies room, and his hand darted out, grasping her wrist and pulling her to him. He muffled her squeak of surprise in a searing kiss as she pushed ineffectually against his chest, until he'd driven her senses offline with want.

She began to return his kisses just as he pulled back, earning a mewling protest. He cupped her face in his hands, rubbing his thumb over her kiss-stung lips.

"Tonight," he assured her. "Tonight, you're mine."

She nodded mutely, and he couldn't help the smirk that passed over his face. It had been almost too easy. Almost. Still, he had no doubt it would be worth it.

One more bone-melting kiss, and then he returned to the bar. He knew what she looked like without having to turn around: lips full and shiny, hair slightly mussed, eyes wide. It was an image he planned to savor the rest of the evening.

~Finis


End file.
